User talk:NicoTDaddicted
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama: Rejected Designers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey Hey Girl! Would it be OK if I added some character pages and stuff? You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 23:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks girl! I'll post the pic in a little, cause I'm doing this over phone right now. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 18:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nico, I need to tell you something. The reason EBGR hasn't been able to compete is cause she's grounded. I think that's the reason, I'm not positive. Just thought you might know. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 01:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think I know a way to spice up the main page a bit. Would you mind if I tried it? Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 20:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) K I did it! Check it out! Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 21:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) My computer with sai was having problems where the internet isn't working. So my designs are based on what I remember the characters looking like. Plus I didn't see Johan was Peter Pan also but I already made Vinny as that but I didn't know and just to get the photos here I had to put them on a flashdrive then bring it to my dad's computer. SO sorry they probally won't be that good. Please don't think I copied Johan I didn't know he did Peter Pan too. :( But I have the pics though I just had some problems. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 00:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna try but is gonna be hard, it's the first time I do a group picture! Just a question how many contestants are we ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 10:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 12:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC)